The Hazards Of Love
by Creatively Insane
Summary: This will be a series of songfics based off of The Decemberists' CD, The Hazards of Love. There should be about fourteen chapters when it's done, each chapter less than one thousand words in length. Seamus/Luna, all other pairings canon. Evil!Draco.
1. Prelude

This is an introductory message, a Prelude, if you will, to this series of songfics based off of The Decemberists' CD, The Hazards of Love.

This series is about Seamus Finnigan and Luna Lovegood, and the relationship that forms between them and the difficulties, or hazards, that go along with it.

The pairings are canon, except for the main one. Luna and Seamus may stray from character briefly at some points. Draco is entirely out of character and may, in fact, be referred to as Evil!Draco if you so desire.

This is a series about the Hazards of Love.


	2. Chapter 1: The Prettiest Whistles

Disclaimer: I don't own any of The Decemberists lyrics or music. I don't own Harry Potter. I don't own the information about the future generation provided here. I own nothing but the actual wording of the non-italicized bits. Very simple.

_My true love went riding out  
In white and green and gray  
Past the pale of Offa's Wall  
Where she was wont to stray_

Luna strode out of the Weasley's house, pulling a green cloak around her as she went. The Weasley women had gathered to celebrate Fleur's thrid pregnancy, and although they had been kind enough to include her, Luna felt rather like a walk. She walked through the garden gate, across the fields, and into the nearby woods.

_And there she came upon  
A white and wounded faun  
Singing, __**"Oh, the hazards of love."**_

As she wandered the woods, pale sunlight streaming through the leaves, Luna thought she saw movement in the woods. She pushed through a clump of columbine and saw a faun lying on the ground, its legs hurt, flailing madly. She gasped in shock and approached it carefully.

_She being full of charity  
A credit to her sex  
Sought to right the faun's hind legs  
When here her plans were vexed_

Luna moved forward a little, but as she approached it, its eyes seemed all too human, full of recognition. It didn't attempt to run or hurt itself further. It just stared at her. So Luna crept closer, hoping to help it somehow.

_The taiga shifted strange  
The beast began to change  
Singing, __**"Oh, the hazards of love."**__  
Singing, __**"Oh, the hazards of love."**_

Suddenly, there was a feeling of a strong spell being performed, and the faun morphed into a human figure. It was only when the figure began scrambling to hide behind a bush that Luna realized the figure was totally and completely naked. She blushed, embarrassed.

"Hi," she said.

"Hi, Luna," said Seamus Finnigan wearily.

"If you don't mind my asking, what were you doing as a faun?"

_You'll learn soon enough  
The prettiest whistles won't wrestle the thistles undone  
Undone_

"None of your business!" he snapped, then regretted it.

"Alright, then," she said calmly. "I'll go, if you like."

"No," said Seamus, feeling bad. "Stay, it's fine." He paused. "What were you doing out her anyway?"

"Fleur's having a baby. They were having a baby shower. I snuck out."

He laughed, and her heart pounded a little faster. She mentally smacked herself. Such things didn't bear thinking about. She didn't like boyfriends, after all. Silly concept. Pointless things. "Why did I leave, you ask, when it was so obviously important I stay?"

"Yes, exactly," said Seamus. "I mean, after all, look at the huge search party they've got together to find you." He gestured at the empty woods.

She laughed, and he nearly melted with joy. "I think I had better put some clothes on, don't you?" he asked, laughing.

She smiled in return. "Yes, perhaps that would be a good idea." She was a little dissapointed.

He was a little disappointed. But he smiled at her, and she smiled back. She really was very beautiful, he thought. She considered how boyfriends didn't have to be such bad ideas. He considered his total nudity. He really was awfully naked, she thought.

Before she was entirely certain what she was doing, she had taken several quick steps in his direction, and he had taken several in hers, and enough quick steps were taken by both parties to send them flying into the other's arms. He pulled her mouth to his, and she responded by flinging her arms around his neck and sliding her fingers through his sandy blonde hair.

Her green cloak fluttered to the forest floor._  
_  
_Fifteen lithesome maidens lay  
Alone in their bower  
Fourteen occupations paid  
To pass the idle hour  
_

The Weasley women included Molly, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Angelina Weasley (nee Johnson), Percy's wife Audrey, Charlie's girlfriend Alicia Spinnet, and the various female children of these, Lily, Victoire, Dominique, Molly, Lucy, Roxanne, and Rose. All of them were chattering excitedly about the upcoming birth of Fleur and Bill's new baby.

"I theenk," said Fleur, "That if eet eez a boy, I shall call him Louis. And if eet eez a girl, I shall call her Apolline, after my muzzer."

"Aaaaawww," went the girls collectively.

Little Dominique lay her hands on her mother's stomach and giggled. "I hope it is a girl," she said, tossing her pretty blonde ringlets aside. "I'd love a little sister."

_But Margaret heaves a sigh  
Her hands clasped to her thigh  
Singing, __**"Oh, the hazards of love."**__  
Singing, __**"Oh, the hazards of love."**_

Luna, however, sat slightly removed from the clamor and excitement. She still wasn't entirely sure what had happened. In fact, she wasn't entirely sure anything had happened at all. She thought she must have just dreamt the whole thing.

She blushed.

No, definitely not a dream.

_You'll learn soon enough  
The prettiest whistles won't wrestle the thistles undone  
Undone_


	3. Chapter 2: A Bower Scene

Disclaimer: I don't own any of this, except for the particular wording of the non-italicized bits.

About Four Months Later:

"_**Thou unconsolable daughter**_**,"** _said the sister_  
_**"When wilt thou trouble the water in the cistern?  
And what irascible blackguard is the father?"**__  
_

Luna was stopping by the Potters' to visit, and to see Ginny. She had been missing her friend, and she thought she should speak to her. She rapped on the door, and it was opened by a cheerful Lily Potter.

"Hi, Aunt Luna!" said Lily. "Want to see mum?"

"Yeah, Lily. She in her office?"

Lily nodded solemnly. "You can go and get her, I'll stay here."

Luna chuckled. Ginny must be in an irritable mood, the mood that had had her flinging Bat Bogey Hexes left, right, and center when they had been in school. She climbed the steep stairs of the Potters' house and opened the door into Ginny's little office. Ginny was glaring at a piece of paper as if it had done her a personal offense. "Lily," she growled. "I told you to stay out of here."

"Perhaps I'd be more likely to follow orders if you would at least get my name right," Luna said.

Ginny looked up, startled. "Oh, hi, Luna. Sorry, it's just I've been in a dreadful mood and Lily has been _so _persistent."

Luna chuckled. "Well, then, lucky for you I'll only be here a moment. I just needed to talk to you."

It was then that Ginny looked at Luna properly, and her eyes narrowed. "I'll say."

_And when young Margaret's waistline grew wider  
The fruit of her amorous entwine inside her  
And so our heroine withdraws to the taiga_

"Honestly, Luna, what is going on? You're pregnant, but you won't tell me whose baby it is. I know it's not Rolf Scamander, because you only went on one date with him, and I know you would never sleep with a man on the first date."

Luna cringed. Then she reminded herself that this was actually true. She and Seamus had not been on a date.

Unluckily, Ginny saw the cringe. "Don't tell me it IS Rolf?" Ginny said, staring.

Luna shook her head. "No, no, of course not."

"Well…good. I guess," said Ginny. "Then who is it?" A thought struck her. "He's not _married_, is he?" she asked.

Luna shook her head. "No, he's single."

"Single?" Ginny said, catching the word. Unfortunately. "You mean…you're not dating him."

"No."

"Oh, my."

"What am I going to do, Ginny?"

"What do you want to do, Luna?" Ginny asked her.

"I want the baby. And I want the baby's father."

"Those are things you want. What do you want to _do_?"

"I want to go meet up with the father again," Luna said, realising as she said it that this was obvious from the beginning.

"Then you should go do that," Ginny said.


	4. Chapter 3: Won't Want For Love

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the wording of the non-italicized bits. This is pretty straightforwad.

_Gentle leaves, gentle leaves  
Please array a path for me  
The woods all growing thick and fast around_

Luna walked slowly through the woods she had met Seamus in before, the ones near the Weasleys' house. She doubted very much that she would find Seamus here again, but something told her she should start there, and, well, Luna usually followed such impulses. She wandered through the thick woods, and she noticed, somewhere in the back of her mind, that she didn't particularly recognise this area of the woods.

_Columbine, columbine  
Please alert this love of mine  
Let him know his Margaret comes along_

She sincerely hoped she would meet up with Seamus again. Not just because of the baby (and he certainly needed to know about that) but also because she was beginning to suspect she was just a little bit in love with him.

Well, a big bit in love with him.

Truly, Madly, Deeply, and all that.

Luna's mother had once told her that love was inevitable. There were many people on the world who were perfect for you, and you were bound to meet one of them eventually. So all you really had to do was wait.

Luna's father had told her that if you were very lucky, you would find your one true love, and then you had to fight for it, and never let it slip between your fingers.

Luna thought perhaps it was somewhere in the middle.

_And all this stirring inside my belly  
Won't quell my want for love  
And I may swoon from all this swelling  
But I won't want for love  
_

Luna kept walking, feeling almost light as she strode through the forest, aimlessly hoping Seamus would be there. Somehow, although she knew, logically, he wouldn't be, somehow she knew he would be, and he would be just as delighted to see her as she would be to have found him.

But that was a daydream, and daydreams were for the naïve.

Luna set to work once more, still looking for Seamus. She _would_ find him. The logical part of her brain doubted she would find him _here_, but she'd find him. Of that, there was no doubt in her mind.

She had to find him.

_Mistle thrush, mistle thrush  
Lay me down in the underbrush  
My naked feet grow weary with the dusk_

After hours of walking, what seemed like several millenia, Luna eventually was forced to rest. She sat and breathed heavily. Being pregnant made walking harder than usual, and Luna was not enjoying that particular aspect, just as she had not enjoyed the morning sickness, and just as she was sure she would not enjoy many other aspects about pregnancy.

God, she had to rest.

_Willow boughs, willow boughs  
Make a bed to lay me down  
Let your branches bow to cradle us_

She was so very tired. She desperately needed to rest. Rest, rest, rest. So tired.

She drifted before she realised sleep was even a possibility.

_And all this stirring inside my belly  
Won't quell my want for love  
And I may swoon from all this swelling  
But I won't want for love_

_O my own true love!  
O my own true love!  
Can you hear me love?  
Can you hear me love?_

Seamus himself was, at that moment, longing for Luna. It had been months since he'd seen her, and after what had happened, he was dying to. At first, of course, he had assumed that what had happened had not actually happened, but he was quickly forced to accept reality, and after that, had devoted half of his time to hoping she would call, and the other half trying to make himself do it for her. Eventually, driven by some instinct that logical people might call 'insanity', he found himself in the woods where he had seen her.

He plunged inside. He wasn't sure what he would find there, but whatever it was, he had to have it.

_And all this stirring inside my belly  
Won't quell my want for love  
And I may swoon from all this swelling  
But I won't want for love_  
_Won't want for love  
Won't want for love  
I won't want for love_

Luna lay sleeping in the forest, her baby growing inside her, exhausted from her walk. She hoped for the best, and even in dreams, it was Seamus's face and Seamus's name that resounded in her mind.

Seamus searched, he thought, in vain, positive he was going mad and it had been foolish to ever sleep with Luna Lovegood in the first place. But all he really thought of, even when he was thinking of other things, was Luna, and how delighted she would be when he finally found her.


	5. Chapter 4: Wager All

Disclaimer: Own nothing. Just the words I wrote.

Yes.

_And here I am softer than a shower  
And here I am to garland you with flowers  
To lay you down in clover bed  
The stars, a roof above our heads_

Seamus pushed through the plantlife, slicing one of his fingers on a thorn and nearly crying out in pain, but silencing himself at the sight of the sleeping girl. She was so beautiful, and he really didn't want to wake her. He crept closer, a little worried about where she slept, and little enchanted by everything about her.

He was just smiling, staring down at her, when he noticed something ever so slightly off.

_And all my life I never felt the tremor  
And all my life that now disturbs my fingers  
I'll lay you down in clover bed  
The stars, a roof above our heads  
_

He blinked and shook his head. Decidedly imagining things. He gently shook Luna awake, and she smiled at him as she opened sleepy eyes.

"Hello, Seamus Finnigan," she said. "I thought I might find you here."

"Don't know why," Seamus said. "Least likely place for me to be, isn't it?"

"Yet here you are."

"Luna…" he said slowly, uncertain.

"Yes?" she asked, thought she already knew what it was he had to say.

"Luna are you…?"

_And we'll lie 'til the corncrake crows  
Bereft the weight of our summer clothes  
And I'd wager all  
The hazards of love  
The hazards of love_

He remembered Luna speaking.

He remembered speaking himself.

He remembered Luna's stomach. And the shock.

The concern, the panic.

Finally, the questions. Her decision.

And after finally, his own decision.

"I love you, Luna."

"I love you, too, Seamus Finnigan."

_And take my hand and cradle it in your hand  
And take my hand to feel the pull, the quicksand  
I'll lay you down in clover bed  
The stars, a roof above our heads_

They lay together in the forest for a little while, feeling safe in each other's arms as the last of dusk faded away, and they were left with nothing but the blackness.

But it was a warm blackness, and it drew them in. As they drew each other in.

They belonged together. They had to. Whether Luna's mother or Luna's father or Luna herself was correct about the workings of love and of the human mind, Luna knew that. And Seamus, inexplicably, though he had never heard Luna's parents theories or her own and di not even believe in love, knew it too.

_And we'll lie till the corncrake crows  
Bereft the weight of our summer clothes  
And I'd wager all  
The hazards of love  
The hazards of love  
The hazards of love  
The hazards of love_


	6. Chapter 5: A Lovely Night

Disclaimer: Do not own Do not own Do not own Do not own

_Isn't it a lovely night?  
And so alive with fireflies providing us their holy light  
And here we made a bed of boughs  
And thistledown that we had found to lay upon the dewy ground  
_

Seamus and Luna lay snuggled together on the ground of the forest, holding onto each other. Seamus, who had not had nearly as much time to get used to it as Luna had, was marvelling at her slightly rounded stomach.

"Wow," he breathed.

_And isn't it a lovely way  
We got in from our play  
Isn't it babe? A sweet little baby_

He was ecstatic, if very nervous, and Luna was ecstatic that he was ecstatic. She hadn't realized how nervous she had really been about his reaction, even as she was telling herself that they were meant to be together and she was sure she would find him. The whole time, part of her was secretly wondering what would happen if she _did _find him, and if it would be at all the reaction she had wanted or expected.

It had been both, of course. He had been shocked, of course, and worried. That she had expected. But he had also been happy, and ready to stay with her. That she had wanted. She knew she could have handled it fine if he hadn't wanted her. She could have handled being a single mother, working full-time, taking care of her baby, being thought of with slight pity or disgust. But she wondered, now, if she could have handled the rejection.

If it was someone you loved, could your heart really take it if they didn't want you?

But Seamus had wanted her, and he had wanted their baby, and that was perfect.

_Wasn't it a lovely breeze?  
That swept the leaves of arbor eaves  
And bent to brush our blushing knees_

He was so scared. Terrified, even. He wondered how he would handle being a father. He didn't imagine it would be well. No matter how he tried to quash his fears, his mind kept telling him he would wind up exactly like his own father. A man who had abandoned his family. Turned his back on them.

But no. That was his father, not him. And the broken woman he had left behind was his mother, not Luna. It could never be Luna. He would never allow anything to happen to Luna. And as for the poor, sobbing, child, left alone with only an empty shell for a mother, her heart hollowed, the child who had never known his father, who was forced to endure the taunts of half-blood and of bastard over and over…

That would not be their baby.

Seamus would take care of the child. He swore he would. It would never half to feel the way he had, even when it was called a half-blood, as it undoubtedly would be. It wouldn't mind the taunting. It would be fine if it was put in a different house than its parents. Because they would always love it. He knew it would be fine.

_And here we died our little deaths  
And we were left to catch our breaths  
So swiftly lifting from our chests_

Seamus pulled Luna closer to him. She smiled happily, and sighed in a contented way. He kissed her quietly, and her mouth smiled under his lips.

"It's going to be lovely, Seamus Finnigan."

"Yes, it is, isn't it?" he asked. She didn't answer. She didn't have to. Seamus already knew.

_And isn't it a lovely way  
We got in from our play  
Isn't it babe? A sweet little baby_

As Seamus and Luna lay together, rejoicing in their unborn child and their love for each other, someone else was approaching, slowly, gliding through the dense forest in search of what she had lost.


End file.
